Frozen
by EmeraldSong
Summary: Rated T for a bit of cussing and slight stalkerish tendencies on the part of our favorite leading man.Ami&Zoiaka Ami V.S. Zoi
1. Chapter 1

Look! I am not dead! Huzzah! I actually do not have good reason for why I have been gone so long, other than the fact that I am lazy, and I get distracted easily. For those of you who aren't interested, please skip my shameful little list.

**Emeraldsong's stupid reasons for not Writing.**

-War Craft addiction( I ran out of money so I do not play anymore. (--))

-Discovered scanlations(still hopelessly addicted)

-Got a boyfriend…(actually a lie, but whatever)

-Got a puppy. (That is true.)

-Homework (not that I actually do it -)

-Constantly watching Anime. (I have turned into a total Otaku.)

Did I mention that I am also a really slow typist… sigh

I really like Ami and Zoi as a couple, and when I got this idea for a fic I could not resist writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor moon, or the Song Memories. Those rights belong to Naoko-sama and Andrew Lloyd Webber. I also have no money. -

**Frozen**

**Introduction, Chasing a Dream**

By: EmeraldSong

* * *

_Daylight  
See the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses whither away  
Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day . . ._

_ The girl stood alone in the moonlight. Sapphire hair cascaded down her back and cloaked the thin white frock that adorned her lithe and slender body. Just the sight of her pale legs sent shivers of desire up his spine. _

"_Aethyia" he called, the name that he had whispered into her ear as they made love. The name he had penned at the beginning of thousands of love letters that had never been sent. The name that had engraved into his mind from the moment he had first spoken with her. _

"_Zoicite" a whisper of the wind was all that he heard, but she did not turn around to greet him. Even when he was within arms reach, she stood stoically looking up to the sky. She did not move when he pulled her into a loving embrace, to neither resist him nor be more intimate. The eyes that had challenged his wit and sparked his interest in her were dull and lifeless._

_ The mouth that had given voice to her words, the lips that had trembled under his touch did not move. She was ice-cold stone and not even his kisses could melt away her puppet-like exterior._

_ Her hands had held both pen and sword, givers of creation and destruction. Now they were simply hands. Unresponsive and limp, they dangled at her sides._

"_Aethyia"_

_ She was dead. His Aethyia would smile for him no more._

_ And this moment was but a dream from a world already ash_ _upon the wind._

* * *

Zackary Greene was not a religious person, nor was he superstitious. There was no such thing as Fate, and the idea that some higher power was secretly watching over him was ridiculous. He did not hesitate to share his opinions to anyone, even if they were not willing to listen. Reincarnation was a sham…

At least that was what he thought he believed until a slightly snowy day at the beginning of February.

The weatherman had predicted precipitation around 10 centimeters but looking at the ground Zack thought it looked more like a foot. The sidewalk looked perfectly innocent covered with powdered snow, but judging from the sleet that had rained down on Tokyo the other day he would be willing to bet there was a treacherous covering of ice underneath the snow.

"Damn it!" Zack swore as he proved his theory correct,(by slipping then landing face first on the sidewalk).

"Are you alright?" a musical voice chimed form somewhere up above. He groaned.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" Zack snapped, embarrassed at being caught in such an undignified situation. His eyes trailed up a rather large pair of winter boots, up to an angels face. His eyes widened as he took her in.

The most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen flashed with irritation, and her petite mouth was creased in a small frown. Short blue hair curled around a porcelain complexion. The colour would have looked false on anyone but her, the cerulean waves seemed to be completely natural. He had often seen her face in his fondest dreams, and his darkest nightmares.

_ Aethyia._

"Some people consider staring to be rude." An angry red flush had spread across her immaculate cheeks. "You seem to be fine. I see there was no need for me to be concerned." She turned and started to walk briskly away.

"Wait!" he called belatedly scrambling back up to his feet when he realized that she might get away. She did not turn around, but kept walking to wherever her destination was. Zack pursued but ended up muttering a few choice words as he kept slipping on the icy sidewalks in his effort to catch up to her.

He was chasing a dream, something that the normally calm and logical person he was would not do. Unfortunately for him, the dream seemed determined to get away as quick as she could.

His query round a corner and she was gone. His face crumbled and a deep sense of relief swallowed him. A part of him actually dreaded the prospect of finding her again.

What if he was mistaken and she was not his dream girl? Of course, if there was no mysterious dream girl…Zack felt like slapping himself.

"What the Hell am I doing? He muttered, "I must be insane!" Nobody in his right mind would chase around some random girl because she looked like someone who was in his or her dreams. Zack was not the kind of person who believed in retarded things like destiny and fate.

With resolve, he left thoughts of her behind and headed toward his original destination. Predictably enough the library so that he could complete his research for his chemistry project.

Luckily, the Tokyo international Library was not very, far from where the girl had ended up leading him, just a block or so in the opposite direction. He sighed, then tugged his scarf up over his nose and went on his way.

Little did he know what fate had in store for him.

* * *

Ami breathed a sigh of relief when she glanced behind her shoulder and saw that her stalker had finally given up. Although thanks to her senshi powers, she was more than able to protect herself against creepy college boys, it was probably better if she did not. She had a feeling that Luna might object if she misused her abilities like that.

She could not help wishing that a random youma would appear out of nowhere so that she could kill it and ease some of the tension that she had been feeling lately. She liked to think that she was not as violent as Rei or Makoto but the truth was that she was itching for a good fight. Peace was supposed to be a good thing, even when you were not sure how long it was going to last.

However, she was getting off track, and the creepy person following her had gotten her flustered and distracted. Just because he was good-looking did not give him the right to be so rude. Then he had stared at her for what had seemed an eternity before she broke the awkward silence by running away. An image of strawberry-blonde hair and light green eyes flashed her mind, and she flushed once more. Ami hoped that she would never run into him again, she did not give herself high odds for surviving such an encounter.

Ami checked her watch and sighed in relief, she still had a few hours before the Tokyo International Library closed. That would give her time to get the groundwork done on her literature paper, and perhaps pick up some light fiction as well.

_Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan _

Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again

Every streetlamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And the streetlamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning

Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I musn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin

Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning

Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is

Look  
A new day has begun

* * *

_Hell is the pain of not being able to love._

Quote from my religion textbook, I will put who it's from, when I have access to my locker in January. -

The first chapter is short, but that is because it is a teaser. Let me know if you want more and I will see if I can boost my but into action.


	2. Chapter 1, Grandma's Cookies

Wow that is the most reviews I have ever had for a prologue or introduction. Sugoi! I guess it really pays to cater to one particular coupling.

This was a chapter that I really enjoyed writing and I am finding it way easier to approach things humorously than melodramatically like I usually do… Maybe I should try doing one-shots, I read this awesome Harry Potter/ Inu-Yasha one-shot, its sitting in my favorites if anybody's curious….

Anyway on with the show…

_**Special Thanks to:**_

**_Icy Winter Dreams:_** _Thank-you so much that really makes me happy! -_

_**Fairieimp: **Thanks for the compliment. -_

_**Lija: **I plan to. -_

_**Moonchildcnb13: **I like Ami and Zoi stories too, even if they are not my favorite couple…I guess it is a little strange for me to be writing one . That is okay though, its fun._

_**Ami/Zoi 4 eva: **I like your name, and I'm happy that you're so enthusiastic.-_

_**Asga: **I am going to do my best to finish this story, it will not leave me alone! -_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor moon. I really do not own anything come to think of It.(except a whole lot of Manga.)

**Warning: Grandma likes her cookies burned…Do not ask me what that is supposed to mean… **

**Frozen**

**Chapter 1, Grandma's Cookies**

By: EmeraldSong

* * *

Perhaps something like God existed. Moreover, perhaps such a God had his eye on Zackary Greene. The thought crossed his mind as he saw a familiar blue halo sitting at a table in the corner of the Library reading. Alternatively, perhaps there was some logical explanation to explain his second sighting of his azure angel.

The angel in question had an intense look of concentration on her face as her eyes flicked over the pages that she was reading, totally absorbed. It was a state of being that Zack was intimately familiar.

The idea of not approaching her flashed briefly through his thoughts. It was quickly rejected. He did not place trust in fate, but Zack was more than willing to take advantage of coincidence.

'_Carpe diem'_ he thought, '_Seize the day.'_ (A.N. yeah, I know its clichéd.)

There had to be a probable solution for why she seemed so familiar to him. A long lost child-hood friend, or maybe a rival. His interest was defiantly piqued.

'_Perhaps she was your lover in a previous life?' _A voice inside him queried. '_It would explain your dreams.'_

He scoffed at his inward foolishness, of all the ridiculous things that had ever waltzed through his head that had to be within one of the top three. Previous lover or not, he had to admit that she was pretty hot, even if from first glance she seemed completely different from the girls that he usually went for.

"Ahem…" he coughed hoping to gain some attention.

However, if he had been expecting a reaction he soon found himself disappointed. She did not even flicker as much as an eyelash in his direction. Zack might have found her lack of response annoying if he had not been distracted the graceful curve of her neck. He watched, enthralled as she licked her index finger with delicate pink lips and flipped the page on her book. He could feel the temperature of his body rising as she shifted her body into a slightly different position that revealed slightly more leg than her previous one. She was just so…

"Agh!" he smacked his head on a nearby shelf. What was wrong with him? Sure, she was good-looking, but he was done with puberty! His hormones should have been under control by now! Junior high had been embarrassing enough! He was a man now, a healthy twenty-one year old! No woman, no matter how irresistible her legs were had power over him. He was a man of Science and was totally in control of himself.

Gathering up his shredded confidence, he looked up to face his adversary once again, and found himself facing a small but very amused audience. Flustered he moved his eyes to the table where she had been sitting, only to find her absent. He felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach and belatedly realized that it must have been his lunch.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Stupid!" he smacked his head into the shelf again, this time on purpose. If there was a God, this must have been his form of punishment. A light tapping on his shoulder caught Zack's attention.

"Excuse me Sonny?" The oldest woman he had ever seen said. "If you're looking for Ami, she just left…Are you alright Dearie? You look like your about to faint." He must have looked awful, because a wrinkly hand found its way to his fore head, which was frankly amazing considering how short she was.

"You know her?" he asked breathless, and not believing his dumb luck at finding this lead.

"Ehh? What did you say? You'll have to speak up." The old woman fingered her ear gingerly.

"Do you know the girl who was sitting here?" Zack asked again feigning patience.

"What did I say about speaking up? Are you deaf? Honestly, when I was young people respected their elders, not like today of course. Why just the other day I was out shopping…Is there something wrong with your eyes as well? I never in all my years saw a twitch quite that bad."

"…"

"Now where was I?...Oh I remember! Do you want a cookie? I just baked them yesterday…They're chocolate chip with Bran." She leaned on him and whispered slyly. "They're my husband's favorite, but you're so handsome that I don't think that he'd mind."

"Do. You. Know. The. Girl. Who. Was. Sitting. Here?" The crone had better not of been hinting at what he thought she had been.

"Ehh? I told you to speak up sonny!"

"DO YOU KNOW THE GIRL WHO WAS SITTING HERE!"

The old woman looked at him, as if scandalized. Then slowly her wrinkly face began to redden.

"Why in all my years I have never…" she spluttered. "Yelling in a library, of all the nerve! Did your mother teach you any manners at all? Back in my day anyone who yelled in a library would have been thrown out of town!"

"YOU OLD BAG! THE ONLY REASON I'M YELLING AT YOU IS BECAUSE YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Umm…Sir?" a rather timid voice piped up somewhere behind him, "I'm afraid that I have to ask you to leave."

"About time! Back when I was young…"

"You too Ma'am…"

"…"

* * *

"Ehh? What are you doing here Ami? I know that you're usually early but four hours is pushing it a bit…" Rei paused when she noticed how red and flustered Ami's face was. "Did someone send you a love letter or something?"

"No," she snapped, looking around Rei's room to avoid looking her fellow senshi in the face. "I just happened to leave the library a little earlier than expected, and coming to the shrine for the meeting was next on my agenda anyway."

"Ami," Rei's violet eyes narrowed dangerously, "Tell me what really happened." Her flat tone left little room for objection, but Ami had to try.

"That's the truth…"

"Then tell me the whole truth, not just half of it."

"It wasn't really a big deal just some guy…" Ami sighed and gave in, deflated. "He was kind of rude and he was following me around…"

"Was he stalking you?" Rei exclaimed, and it was at that choice moment that Minako happened to walk into the room.

"What? Somebody's stalking Ami?"

The air in the room froze, as well as everyone in it. Minako, of course was the first to break the paralysis by whipping out her communicator.

"Usaaaggiii! Makooooooo! You have to come to the temple right away! This is urgent senshi business!" The senshi of Venus waved her arms in the air excitedly, while both Ami and Rei sweat-dropped in the background.

"Minako calm down! It's not like that!" Ami cried her face once again going red. "He wasn't stalking me, he just happened to end up in the same place…after chasing me for three blocks…" she stammered and began to hyperventilate, wondering where her normally calm and analytical frame of mind had gone.

"Ami snap out of it!" Rei's left eye had begun to twitch, something that was never a good sign. "Minako! For the love of Kami put down that communicator and help me sort this out!"

Minako sighed, and did what she was told without complaint. Leader though she might be, she had a strong survival instinct and knew how to pick her fights, unlike a certain meatball princess.

"Calm down Rei, I just figured that since more than half of us are already here we might as well start the meeting early. Mako said that she'd even bring cookies," She switched her attention back to blue-haired genius, "Now Ami if you could start from the beginning…"

"Wouldn't it be better if I waited until everyone was here first?" '_Then I'd only have to go over it once instead of multiple times.' _At least some part of her was still thinking rationally.

Minako sighed and nodded reluctantly, "I suppose that would be for the best."

"By the way Minako…Ami at least has a reason for showing up four hours early and intruding on my prayer time…but what are you doing here?" perhaps it was an illusion, but she could have sworn there was smoke coming out of Rei's ears.

"I felt that in this lapse of peace that I have been neglecting my duties as leader and have decided it was time that we got more serious." Minako said it directly with a serious expression her face.

"…" Rei sat there, as if stunned by the answer.

"Just kidding! The truth is that I was bored so I came over to read your Manga! o" A radiant smile plastered her face as she beamed her pearly whites at the Senshi of Fire. "I also have a date tonight and was wondering if I could borrow those heels that you wore last week at the mall. They are the perfect shade of Teal to match my new blouse." Her eyes became large and watery.

"Forget it."

"Please? Remember when I set you up with that cute guy at the park… I think his name was Hashimoto…"

"Unfortunately for you, I do remember that."

"But I thought that you had fun…"

"He tried to drug me!"

"The cola did look a little suspicious I'll admit…But he was so polite!"

"Minako…"

"Yes?"

"I'd burn those heels to ashes before I let you borrow them!" Her eyes darkening and whipping an ofuda out of nowhere she tried to plaster it across Minako's forehead but missed hitting her nose instead.

This was of course how the rest of the half-hour continued before the Usagi and Makoto arrived with a very happy looking Luna.

"I'm so glad that you girls have finally started to get serious. Crystal Tokyo is coming and," Luna's feline eyes widened, "Minako what happened to you?" Her eyes lingered on the blonde-girl who had about twenty ofuda's hanging off various parts of her face.

"Never mind…I think I know," The black cat had a slightly exasperated expression as she sent a glare over in Rei's direction. "Now what was the urgent business that couldn't wait until the original meeting time that we agreed on?"

"Ano…Its not really urgent business, Luna" Ami spoke up hesitantly, "There was no need for you to call the meeting early."

"…" A vein popped out on the side of the cat's head, "I thought I could at least depend on Ami to be mature… Agh! What would the Queen say if she saw you all now?"

"Queen Serenity wanted us to be happy Luna, remember?" Makoto wagged a disapproving finger in Luna's direction, "Before Crystal Tokyo comes it wouldn't hurt for you to take a chill pill. You agree don't you Artemis?" The white cat, which had been trying to sneak in stealthily, jumped at the mention of his name.

"Something smell's fishy," Usagi sniffed around trying to find the direction, her nose finally settling on Artemis.

"What?" He attempted to look innocent.

"Aren't you on a diet?" Luna gritted her teeth, and Artemis had the grace to look at least a little sheepish.

"Look I can explain…There was this nice old lady, and she wouldn't give me any cookies, but she did offer me some alternative food and it would have been rude to decline the invitation." Seeing the expressions of the girls around him, he quickly switched tactics, "I don't see why I need to be on a diet! I am not fat! I am pleasantly plump!"

"Your mid-section would say otherwise." Luna said rather snootily and Artemis bristled.

"Well, you're no light-weight either!" he realized his poor choice of words a little to late, as one slender black paw sent him sprawling.

"Back to business…" Luna growled. Nobody argued.

**Five torturing hours later…**

Minako groaned as she shuffled out of the temple. She intended to think twice before setting Luna off again. She had only managed to get out when she mentioned how this was going to make her late for her appointment tonight. Well…It was not actually an appointment, even though it felt like one for her.

The date had been set up by her mother months ago, and if she skipped out on it, there would be hell to pay later.

Minako sighed, '_If he's anything like the last guy she set me up with…,'_ She mentally cringed thinking about it. He was the son of a business associate, and probably resembled a potato.

Amano Kane, heir of the semi-successful Amano enterprises. At least the potato's name was somewhat cool sounding. It was times like these that she really envied Usagi, she at least had been destined to end up with a hottie who was not a total douche bag. Sure Mamoru had his problems, but the fact that he was a reincarnated prince pretty much made up for any faults that he might have.

"Every Frog has a silver lining!" she said to herself aloud.

"I'm not even going to bother correcting you…" she jumped at the sound of Makoto's voice. Minako looked at the brown-haired woman sheepishly.

"So what exactly is bothering you?" Makoto inquired kindly.

"The usual, my parents setting me up potatoes." Seeing the confused expression on the senshi of thunder's face she quickly explained, "Prospective business partners and their sons…Unlike normal dates, they're horribly boring and painful, and my escort is usually a pervert of the first order…"

"If they bother you so much, why do you go?"

"My mother would never let me hear the end of it."

"Tell her to screw off, it's your life after all."

"Well said." Minako paused, and smiled brightly at Makoto, "I think I'll take your advice."

"Well…if you don't have anything else planned you could come shopping with me and Usagi. She's looking for an anniversary present for Mamoru."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Thus, Amano Kane, heir of semi-successful Amano enterprises, which was actually far more successful than at first made out to be was stood up in one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo.**

**Zackary Greene spent the rest of his Saturday plotting revenge against the blue-haired sprite who had been an instrument in his being banned from the best library in Tokyo, and in shaking his atheist view of the world.**

**Rei tossed her teal heels into the sacred fire for security measures.**

**Ami wondered why there were not more scenes for her, since she was supposedly the main character. She concluded that the author was inexperienced and desperately needed to improve her skills. She spent an enjoyable evening reading her encyclopedia set.**

**Usagi, Makoto, and Minako spent far more time in the food court than actually shopping. It was then that they discovered Minako's deadly allergy to antelope meat and spent the rest of the night in the emergency room.**

**Artemis spent the night wondering if Luna had permanent P.M.S. He proved this theory true when after explaining the Black Cat's condition aloud to her, he found himself with a black eye.**

**Mamoru sulked in a corner because he had not even shown up, and thus was not destined to be overly involved in the plot. "But I'm a prince!" he whined as the author rolled her eyes disdainfully.**

**The old Lady at the library spent the evening baking cookies for unsuspecting strangers.

* * *

**

**Please leave your contributions in the box. o **


End file.
